ABC young justice
by The-Red-Lip
Summary: The letter of the alphabet for each chapter. Short one shots about random things. Canon pairings. Spitfire. Chalant. Supermartian. Aquarocket. Artemis. Wally. Dick. Zatanna. M'gann. Connor. Kaldur'ahn,Raquel. Rated t because I'm paranoid
1. Artemis

**A- Artemis**

Artemis Pov

I was peacefully cleaning my arrows in the living room when,

"Arty! Arty! Arty!" Yelled KF as he raced out of the hall towards me. Being the idiot that he is he tripped over his own feet and landed on the coffee table, that sent my arrows flying up and managed to imbed them all on the roof of the room.

"What the fuck do you want Baywatch!" I yelled in his face. " his smile didn't falter, 'that's annoying' I think to myself. "Guess what!" He yells as he struggled to get up from the now splinters of wood that used to be a coffee table. "I found out something amazing" said kid klutz

"I don't want to know" I say as I begin to walk to the fridge.

"Yes you do" he states happily

"No! I don't" I say annoyed right back

"Yea you do" he once again states

"No, I don't!" I yell

"Yes, you do!"he sings happily

"No, I do not!" I Screech

"Yes, you do to!" He says getting annoyed 'good' I think happily to myself

"Fine! What wally?" I finally crack

"Artemis is the greek goddess of the hunt, and you use a bow and arrows, as well!" Wally says smiling like there is no tomorrow.

My vision turns red as as I say four words that will give him any chance of survival.

"Ten. Seconds. Run. Now!" I yell whipping out my crossbow and emergency throwing stars.

"10" I begin to count

He stands there confused

"9"better luck for me

He gets the idea and starts to walk away slowly

"8"armature

He stops again and looks at me

"7"I smirk

He ducks as I throw a star at him

"6"I let out an evil laugh

He looks at me horrified

"5" "what" I ask innocently

"What was that!" He asks terrified

"4" "bittersweet revenge!" Is all I say as I load my crossbow with its mini arrows.

He gets ready to run away, but it's to late!

"3" Ready!

"2" Aim!

"1" Fire!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wally screamed in agony as a miniature arrow cut of something 'where the sun don't shine'

19 years in the future-

"and that kids, is the story of the red headed idiot" finishes Artemis.

Wally (who is letting her sit on his lap) mumbles "you are lucky that they grow back" fearfully.

"Shut up babe!" She replies happily before kissing her husband


	2. Bumblebees

Bumblebees

After season 2

It was a normal day in the newly-built .

Connor had been watching static, and M'gann had been making Boló De Leté for Jaime's birthday party, when the commanding voice of Nightwing was heard oven the intercom

"Megan and Connor, to the meeting room" came Nightwing's calm voice, over the intercom.

Said people got up, and made their way to the room.

M'gann was contemplating something. 'Why would Nightwing call me Megan. No one has called me that since high school?' She pondered to herself

Once the newly reunited lovers arrived in the meeting room, they were met by the caped crusader's ex-partner and the not-so-much-evil-Aqualad. As soon as they arrived near centre of the room, Nightwing began the debrief.

Pulling up a hologram of happy harbour high, aqualad began to speak "For the past 3 months, various members of Megan's old cheerleading team have been trying to contact you two" he stated. "After the 37th call, we finally answered. As it turns out, your high school is having a reunion"

Nightwing finally began to talk "You are both going."

The couple began to make excuses about how they had "something on that day" and we're "sadly unable to make it."

Kaldur Interrupted the poor attempt of excuses and ended the debate with a simple "your going, and hats final"

Dick (still being the immature troll that he is) then cuts in with a "I have bet $10,000 that you would not make it through the day, against your old friend Marvin White"

The offending couple frowned in utter horror.

They had learnt the **hard way** that you **never** bet against dick.

"Be ready" interrupted Kaldur. "It's in four days"

-4 days later-

Marvin didn't know how it happened.

He had bet against some guy named dick. Saying that his high school friends wouldn't misbehave during the reunion.

 _OH! How wrong he was!_

Looking around he could see cake on the floor, cheerleaders stuck in trees, tables flipped over, the ex-football players roughhousing in a fizzy-drink mud puddle, and _somehow_ he could see his old teachers making out!

 _$10,000_

He now owed $10,000 to a random guy that he had met on the street last week.

 **He is screwed**


	3. Connor

**Authors note: *nervously giggles* Heeeeeeey geeks. No im not dead *hides behind a table*. School was hectic and I was suffering from writers block. I hope you all forgive me.**

Superboy never understood the need for names.

Being only sixteen weeks old, meant that he hadn't been around long enough to understand the need to have a name.

Only after he told superman that his name was Connor Kent, did he understand.

It made you feel like you were a part of something. A... Family.

Like you were wanted.

It felt... Peaceful

What Superboy does understand, is that being accepted is nice

 **another AN: I am most likely going to keep these short and simple. I promise to update soon.**


	4. Dick

Robin's P.O.V

"What about Richie!?" Said a male voice

Oh god!

"or just rich" replied a female

Not again!

"Maybe char"

Make it stop!

"As in rich-char-d"

I miss when they hated each other

"EXACTLY" yelled an enthusiastic archer

Why couldn't my parents name me something bland!

"Babe"

Like bob

"Yes"

Or Carl

"Have I ever told you Your the best"

Maybe even Garry

"You've mentioned it once or twice"

Oh god they're making out again!

I put down my freshly sharpened birdarang and repeatedly hit my head against the wall.

'Well' I think to myself.

'At least they didn't call me-'

"Rachel!" They call out after realising they need hair

"Oh my Hades! He would so be called Rachel!" Artemis trolls

"If he was a girl that is"

"That's it!" I Howl.

...

Nobody questioned why the newly formed couple were found hog-tied in duck tape, attached to the ceiling, later that day.

And Wally and Artemis never questioned why people called him (a) Dick again.


End file.
